


Survivor

by klanceisendgame



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Smut, Graphic descriptions, I love my boys, Kieth is a ZOMBIE, M/M, MCD I'm so sorry, Quick Burn, Sorry if its shit, apocalypse au, but who do I think I am they won't see this, cuz I have no patience when it comes to klance, first klance fic, if the artist recognizes and wants cred lmk, klance, so much klance, this is based off of a YouTube video I saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klanceisendgame/pseuds/klanceisendgame
Summary: Lance is a survivor of the zombie apocalypse along with his friends Pidge and Hunk. They are kicking zombie but and taking names in a Walmart. But when Lance meets a stunning purple eyed zombie and falls in love, how can they make their love survive?Sorry if my summary sucks this is my first fic so pls don't hate on it too much. Also short chapters! Sorry if that bugs you but that's where I'm at so pls enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First klance fic sorry if it totally sucks. I'll be regularly updating!

Lance was crouched behind the barrier of shelves he had made in the back of the Walmart. Next to him we're Hunk and Pidge. They had no idea who else was left. If there was anyone left. The infection had spread so fast that him and his two best friends hadn't had much time to look for others. They could hear the banging on the doors in the front that they had previously chained. Each of them with a machete in hand ready to ward off the brain eating undead for when they inevitably would break in. Breathing heavily, none of them spoke. Just silent, stuttering, mouth breathing. Then a loud crack of chains snapping and falling to the ground. The three uninfected teens stood up to look over the barrier towards the doors, and saw a sea to wounded, barely identifiable, groaning people. They seemed to spread out through the isles. Suddenly Pidge shouted "Spread out! Take as many out as you can! Head for that side exit! Hunk you take the right isles,I'll take the left. Lance you go down the middle isles." Hunks breathing got heavy "I am so scared you guys. I don't know if I can do this." Lance piped in to help calm his buddy "Hunk you can do this. Breathe. If... no, WHEN we meet outside the exit, you will be able to say you fought your way out of an actual zombie swarm. We played video games just like this everyday after school, you've GOT this." Hunks face became determined, just as he was about to thank his friend for the confidence, Pidge chimed in "Guys you know I love these bonding moments, but the actual undead are getting closer we need to go...." she scanned the room and counted under her breath "NOW GO GO GO!!" And with that each of the survivors ran to their designated isle. Pidge could be heard banshee screaming and slicing while the zombies cried. Hunk was stabbing frantically but successfully and whimpering as the zombies crumpled against his blade. Lance was sprinting through the frozen food isle and slashing bodies. As he got a better view of the undead he could noticed that they didn't look or act like the zombies you saw in the movies. These people were miserable, like they still had emotion. Pale empty faces and red bite marks on various limbs and body parts. He recognized some people from his neighborhood as he ended their... lives(?). They looked like he remembered just depressed, desperate, and wounded. He finally cleared the thick he was in and emerged one isle away from the exit when he noticed someone walking away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lances meets Keith. Ooooh boy. No smut of MCD in this bcuz technically Keith is undead sooooo,,, enjoy!

He was about to call out but he knew they must've been a zombie. He hesitated, what was that haircut? A black mullet? What did he become a zombie in the fucking 80s? That pause was enough for the unknown figure to turn around and meet eyes with lance. Lance froze. Violet eyes met his blue ones. Woah. He was.... so pretty. Can a zombie be pretty? Yes. This one just proved it. "Hey dumbass! Are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna kill me? I'm a zombie, it's not like you've never killed one before, I just saw you kill about twenty." The zombie said. He wasn't like the others, he didn't seem just depressed, he seemed... angry. And distraught. Lance spoke "uh... you can talk? Sorry you caught me off guard." The look on the zombies face softened "um yeah, how else can we scream when you kill us? We have vocal chords. Some of us just have more of our...selves left in us." Lance gawked at the sight of this gorgeous zombie and took in more details. He wore a tight black v-neck tee that was in desperate need of a wash, the neck was ripped which exposed his chest just enough to see it was toned. He sported black jeans with gapping unintentional rips in them. The parts of his pale skin that shown had purple bruises scattered on the milk white surface. Lances eyes glided up to his neck which had a painful looking large red bite mark on it. Keith grunted "So you aren't gonna kill me? What are you still doing here then? Aren't you scared of me?" Lance shook his head "no. I know I should be. I know I should either kill you or leave but... I don't know everything in my body is telling me that you're safe." Keith looked stunned. There was a silence as Lance looked softly at Keith's shocked face. "Your body is right, I won't hurt you. Or infect you." Keith finally said as they heard a blood curdling cry from where Pidge was and Lance grinned knowing the little gremlin was kicking ass. "I can tell. You're different. Why don't you want to like 'eat my brains' or whatever?" Lance questioned. "Well I mean... I do," Keith admitted "but you are one of the first people in my life, even before I was infected, to trust me like that. I know the value of life. I wouldn't take away what was taken from me not too long ago. Trust and the value of life are two reasons I'm gonna starve for you." Lance was blown away "why wouldn't people trust you??" The question escaped his lips before he could stop it. Keith sighed "I was a very closed of guy. Never let anyone get close not after" Keith hesitated "fuck it I am dead anyways who cares, not after my parents abandon me as a child and left me for the broken foster care system to shuffle around from shitty home to shittier home." Lance didn't look sad, he stole Keith's earlier expression of anger "I am so sorry Keith that is so fucked up. If I knew you then, I would've taken you in. But I'm sure I've never seen you before. I would've definitely remembered seeing you." Keith blushed at this. "Me too. I'm positive I haven't seen you before either, I could never forget that." Both were blushing now. Lance suddenly took Keith's hand and hand and led him to the opposite exit than the one he was supposed to go to. Keith, speechless, allowed himself to be dragged outside past the litter of the once again dead undead. They stepped outside and Lance finally spoke "I can't show you to my friends. They might kill you. We have to go. Now. I don't know where..." Keith interrupted "I know a place. Follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK GUYS IM SORRY!! Life is absolutely insane and I just remembered this story and account existed. I'm a fool and will post like 3 chapters at once. Anyways this chapter you see Kieth and Lance find shelter after goin on a drive. Slight gore??? Just a lil blood.

Now Kieth was in front dragging Lance by the arm and Lance willingly followed. Keith led him to the parking lot and walked up to an old pick up. Lance snorted, "is THIS your ride?" "Nope." Keith said bluntly and stole the machete from Lances hand. Keith took the butt and of it and smashed the drivers seat window. He then reached in and unlocked the door while simultaneously cutting up his bruised arm. He got in completely unfazed by the blood trickling down his arm and unlocked the rest of the car. "Get in." Keith said as he bent down and began to Hotwire the truck. Lance got in the truck still shocked. "Didn't that hurt??" He finally asked Keith as they began driving. "You get treated much rougher as a zombie, that was nothing." Lance stared forward "where are we going?" He finally asked after he noticed they were leaving town. "Someplace safe. I can't really describe it. You just have to see it." Keith answered. They drove in silence as Lance studied Keith. There was a sadness about him, that was for sure. But also a longing in his eyes. Like he needed something. Needed someone. A thought came into Lances head could he need me? Lance quickly shook the thought out of his head as the truck finally came to a grumbling stop. He registered where they were. They had somehow ended up in the desert, not a road in sight. They'd been driving on the dirt, it was amazing that the truck hadn't gotten stuck. He looked in front of him and saw Keith had gotten out of a car and was using his toned, scarred arms to move large rocks away from a gigantic boulder structure. "A LITTLE HELP?" Keith yelled to Lance who was now aware that he was just watching Keith from the truck. "Sh-shit sorry" lance stuttered as he ran towards Keith to help. As they removed the rocks lance noticed that it wasn't solid rock, it was hallow, it was a cave. A huge cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am SORRY if anyone even cares about this story?? Who knows! Comment and yell at me if needed (don't be too mean I am FRAGILE)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one. Let's go, in this chapter there is ANGST getting into Keiths relationship w/ Shiro/why he's a zombie. Poor boi.

Lance and Keith entered the cave and Keith turned and began stacking the rocks again. "Turn on the lanterns it's about to get dark. Lance noticed the battery powered lanterns lining the cave and began to switch them on. As they lit up they showed the carvings in the cave walls some of drawing of beasts and lions and others of a foreign language. Lance was awe-struck. "Do you live here?" Lance asked as Keith finished stacking "Ever since the infection spread the globe, yeah. Then on my way back here from a supply run I got infected. I thought I'd immediately lose my shit and become an insane zombie but not a lot really changed except the fact that some of those fuckers just keep biting you and survivors don't listen to reason. Except you I guess. Some are very impulsive." He lifted up his shirt and showed a bandaged bullet wound in his lower abdomen. "I had to tend to it so I wouldn't actually die. Like I guess I'm already dead? Undead? All I know is that I can die again just like anyone else so I've got to be careful." Lance stood with a look of pity and said "Jesus Christ I am so sorry Keith. Did you have anyone else? Anyone at all?" Keith's face paled even more, which Lance didn't even think was physically possible. "...Shiro. My brother. My foster brother, at least. When the virus broke out, Shiro had to go to his school and help with a cure. He told me to wait for him here. That was about a month ago. I have refused to give up hope but it seems pretty hopeless." Lances eyes widened with tears. He walked slowly up to Keith who, by the end of his story, was trembling. Lance took a chance and wrapped his arms snugly and comfortingly around Keith and at first the raven haired boy stiffened. Then he relaxed and desperately clung to lance and sobbed into the taller ones chest. They stood like that for a while even as Keith's sobs subsided. Keith finally pushed away from Lance, sat down to breathe easier, and said "Thank you... I'm.. I'm sorry. For that." Lance sat next to him and carefully put his arm around Keith. "Don't apologize Keith, holy shit. You have been through way too much than anyone ever deserves to go through. You are so strong Keith. These tears are the most valid fucking tears Keith. Please know that I am here when you need to talk or even just cry." Keith looked up at Lance with glassy eyes "I'm so lucky I went to that Walmart and found you, thank you so much." Keith choked out as a tear escaped his purple eyes. Lance looked up with a curious face "Keith," he started "Why were you there in the first place? There were zombies swarming the place, why would you go in?" Keith's tired face looked miserable. The black haired boy breathed in a deep breath "I needed supplies, I probably shouldn't have gone in with the swarm, I knew there would be injuries and survivors awaiting inside. But the swarm was HUGE. I needed to scan it, to go through it. To see if maybe.." Keith choked up Lance spoke for him "you were looking for Shiro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love making Keith suffer apparently. Getting into more gritty shit in later chapters, get your asses in gear for so smut and mcd!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one for tonight but y'all.... it's a doozy. Longer chapter and it's SMUT TIME MY GUYS! I mean I don't know if zombies can still get hard, but for the sake of my story, they can. They can also give the good succ. WARNING!!!! SMUT!!!!

After the tears and confessions of Keith, both the boys were spent. The passed out with Keith clinging to Lance and Lance never releasing his protective hold on the mulleted boy. Hours later, most likely morning, Keith woke up and felt warm arms around him. He quietly hummed in the comfort of Lances radiant presence and touch. He very carefully shifted so he could look up at Lances sleeping face. Relaxed and sound asleep with his mouth open snoring softly. Keith snorted quietly and wondered how such a dorky thing could be so beautiful. He made sure to take a mental picture of Lances face to make sure he never forgot how stunning and silly he was. And also to tease him about it later, of course. Suddenly Lance stirred and shifted and he began to open his eyes. Blue and purple met and Lance blushed "baby are you a zombie because you are drop-dead gorgeous." Keith snorted and laughed "what the hell Lance! oh my god" Keith managed to ask through laughs. Lance grinned "I didn't know how else to describe how deadly your looks are! Seriously even in the morning. Like holy heck. Your stunning." Keith blushed and laughed "LANCE stop with the puns, fuck! I can't BREATHE!" Lance looked in awe as the undead boy in his arms laughed. The way his mouth up in a pointed smile showing his teeth, the squint of his eyes as tears pricked them, and the sound. Holy fuck the SOUND. The hearty giggly snort laugh the only could be described as undeniably Keith. He'd never forget that sound. Keith had stopped laughing and was looked at Lance with concern. Lance realized he must've been zoning out "are you ok? Hah I think I lost you man." Lance snapped back into reality "sorry just, you're so beautiful when you laugh." If Keith's heart was still beating it surly would've skipped a beat. No pun to make Keith laugh. Just a comment on how Keith affected Lance. Keith couldn't take it. "Lance... can I kiss you?" Lances eyes widen "as much as I was to say yes, won't you infect me?" Keith spoke quickly "Not unless I break skin and I promise I won't, I just... really want to kiss you." Keith waiting for rejection or a response but instead he got Lances warm, soft lips on his soft cold ones.   
*******  
The kiss was awkward at first, but they got into a rhythm. What was meant to be a short chaste kiss quickly turned heated. Lance started to dominate the kiss and put his hands on Keith's waste as they sat on the cave floor and he pulled Keith onto his lap. Keith wrapped his arms around Lances neck and started to comb his brown hair with his long white fingers. Lance licked Keith's lip and Keith slyly didn't grant him entrance. Lance bucked up lightly yet with intent and Keith let out a beautiful moan and Lance slipped his tongue in the purple eyed boys mouth that was beginning to warm up with the heat of Lance inside of it. That answered Lances question of whether or not Keith could perform while undead. By the feeling of his pants he could tell Keith would have no problem performing. Keith moaned and purred as their tongues danced and Lance swallowed every beautiful sound with pleasure. Keith grinded into the boy below him and gained a whimper from Lance. Lance stripped off Keiths shirt and stared at the abdomen in his face. It was covered in bruises, cut and gash scars, and the bandaged wound with faded red in his lower abdomen where he'd been shot. Keith looks at him and waits for his reaction while holding his breath and Lance dove mouth first and gave gentle kisses and whispering a mumbled "you're so beautiful... you don't deserve this pain... I will protect you... you're so amazing... Keith..." Keith had never felt so much love in a moment this lustful. Keith needed Lance, he could tell how much he cared. He hesitantly got off Lances lap and pulled him up to his feet. "Wh..wha" Lance got out before Keith was on him pushing him against a wall. He captured him in a kiss then pulled away to Lances protest. But then Keith dropped to his knees and Lance suck in his breath. "holy shit." Lance whispered and Keith smirked as he heard this. The raven haired boy unzipped the taller boys pants and pulled them down his long tan legs. Lance kicked them off in a desperate hurry and Keith was quick to send the boxers in the same direction. The minute Keith touched Lances cock, Lances head flew back and hit the wall in a groan. Keith was amazed at how sensitive he was. The raven haired boy then knelt and took Lance to his mouth. He at first teased his head with slow licks to the slit that had Lance squirming and begging for more. Not ready to give in yet, Keith licked a long stripe from the base to the tip. Lance had to hurry this up, Keith was teasing him way to much. "Keith...ah, please!" He begged. Satisfied with this plea, Keith took Lance inside of his mouth. Lance moaned and Keith loved his beautiful noises. Keith went deep until strands of dark brown coarse hair pricked his nose. He bobbed up and down and pumped with his hand as Lance was an absolute mess above him. The weight of Lance heavy in his mouth alone made Keith moan. Lance had to hold himself back and make sure not to buck into Keith's mouth with how the moan vibrated around him. "Keith, holy shit, Keith," Lance was putty in Keith's hands (and mouth). Keith was getting hot and bothered over Lances reaction to his mouth so Keith took his own cock out and started stroking himself. Keith moaned in pleasure against Lances throbbing member and swirled his tongue. Lance was mumbling and moaning praise to the mullet head that was on his knees for him. "Keith, so hot, so perfect... oh god yes fuck, Keith!" Under him Keith was moaning uncontrollably onto his cock while getting off to the taller boys moans. And with the last bob of his head and shout of his name Lance came into Keith's mouth right as Keith came, shaking, all over his own hand. They both collapsed to the floor equally spent. "Fuck..." Lance finally said, Keith swallowed and chuckled in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. There you have it. Sorry Jesus...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! MCD!!! MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! I'm already sorry it's sad angsty and grafic.

As they finished getting redressed Keith mentioned "We need to eat. You more than me. I am sure you are nothing in that walmart, I had some brains off it's floor." Keith scrunched his nose as he said this "ok were the hell are we gonna find an area that's safe? Because without a thick barrier I bet those zombies can smell a brain a mile away." Lance retaliated. 

Keith let out a sigh. "Well we've got to go out to get you food and to somehow get me brains... which may prove impossible" Lances eyes shot up "What do you mean? Can't you just eat.. like animal brains instead of human ones? We could get those much easier" Keith winced "gross why would I ever eat animal brains?" 

Lance scoffed "oh great I have a picky zombie. I thought the mullet was bad enough" "Hey!" Keith huffed "I'm not picky I just don't want to eat a flippin cat brain!... and it's not a mullet!" 

They bickered like this until they both realized they were going to starve and die if they didn't find food soon. So Keith and Lance began to take down the rock barrier holding them in. 

After it was deconstructed and reconstructed, the boys left the barrier alone and headed to the truck. Lance rolled up the sleeves of his dirty white and blue baseball tee and wiped his forehead of the sweat that was dribbling down as he sat in the old dusty truck. 

Keith noticed his toned muscles gleaming with sweat and Keith had to work hard to focus on driving. Lance noticed, and silently noted to show of his body more often. Because the flustered look Kieth was sporting could not just be a one time show. He loved that look. 

They arrived at the shopping center to feed Lance, and maybe find some brains for Keith... if possible. The center was littered with bodies. 

The two were used to seeing the dead scattered and Keith had Lances machete in hand just in case one of the undead shows up. Keith warded off any danger while Lance grabbed rations and stuffed them in a paper bag he took from behind the empty register. 

Keith had fought off the few zombies that were near but to their luck there seemed to be no more around. 

Keith's eyes suddenly widened. In the pile of dead to the side that looked like it must've been there for a while, his eyes locked on an arm sticking out of the side. Well, a prosthetic arm to be exact. 

"no no no no" Keith whispered and threw the machete down and ran to the pile. Lance stood frozen and watched. Keith shoved the dead aside and grabbed the arm and struggled to pull the body out. "fuck no no Jesus no" tears were streaming down keiths face as he got the body into sight. 

It wasn't a bloody broken dismembered body. It was just a pale, scarred, dead one. With one bullet hole straight through the forehead about a previous scar above his nose. 

The tuft of white hair the man had, was frosted at the top with blood. Not a dripping or gory amount, and probably his own. Keith dropped to his knees "shiro... no shiro, fuck fuck fuck. You were supposed to meet me at the cave why didn't you just come?! God shiro why did you have to join the cure team, god why! I'm a zombie now! I'm un-Fucking-dead. Please I can't do it without you. Shit shit shit" 

Keith was now hugging the cold body below him. "FUCK!" Keith cried "Lance he wasn't even undead. They shot him and he wasn't undead. There's no bite mark. They just fucking killed him." 

Lance was surprised that Keith addressed him "Keith I'm so so sorry. I didn't know your brother but I'm sure he was working so hard to find the cure. I'm sure of it" Lance tried to reassure him and he came over and put a hand on Keiths back. Keith was crying shaky sobs into his brothers corpse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am SORRY


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance witnessing Keith's unusual reaction to his brother, and then a possible lead on how to stop this crazy apocalypse! We are almost at the end. I am sorry in advanced!

Suddenly Keith shot up. "His phone!" He yelled with a tear stained faceand reached into Shiros pocket.

"There could be other scientists contacts or locations who are finding a cure on his phone! They could bring me back. Shiro was always saying how hard the scientists worked. I believe him." He said hysterically.

Lance looked in awe at Keiths spontaneous realization and recovery "Keith... are you ok?" Keith looked over with Shiros phone in his hand "Lance, everyone in my life has either left me or sent me away. I know in time everyone who I love will leave me. It was my fault for getting attached." Keiths face was bleeding tears but he wasn't shaking or crying. The emotion was just overflowing and falling onto the phone as he scrolled.

"I found the lab address, it's so close! Shiro must've been doing a grocery run when..." Keith trailed off and looked at the body next to him. He reached to Shiros belt and pulled out of a holster and long curved and pointed dagger. And tucked it in his own belt and tightened it. 

He closed his brothers eyes and put his own head on Shiros chest. Keith whispers something that lance can barely make out about "patience" and then Keith gets up with wobbly legs "grab the bag and the machete," he commands "we have to move on." 

Lance grabs the machete and slips it in the bag so his other hand can slip into Keith's with a comforting squeeze. 'Poor thing. The boy needs to learn that not everyone leaves. Life hasn't made that lesson fucking easy for him. I'll make it my goal. I'll be the one person who never leaves Keith.' 

He thought as they headed towards the truck. Keith looked at the phone "ok I can get us here, but the undead traffic may be thick. So be ready to kill some zombies... just maybe not this one." Lance looked at Keith and smiled softly "I'd never kill my favorite zombie"

Keiths expression softened and he focused on the road. He put Shiro out of his mind, even though the small memory brought bike into his throat. But right now he had to be strong for Lance and for the cure that may be out there. He was more calm now. Until he looked and saw a dusty green car behind them in the rear view mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck guys. I love to make em suffer, don't I?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith are stopped and shit goes down. I made Pidge and Hunk a little unlikeable but THEY JUST LOVE LANCE SO MUCH AND DONT WANT HIM TO GET HURT I SWEAR!!

"We've got company" Keith said in a strong yet worried tone. "Oh... oh FUCK" Lance squeezed his eyes tight praying he didn't just see the car behind them "Lance it's fine survivors are so excited to see others they may not notice me! You do the talking! You can do it babe." Lance blushed at the pet name but swiftly got serious "Keith no, that car, it's my friends. Hunk and Pidge. Oh god." Lance panicked. So did Keith. "Well we can't out run them! We gotta face them Lance!" Keith practically yelled. They pulled over, so did the car. A small sandy haired girl hopped out of the car with a rifle in hand. Pidge. "When the FUCK did the get guns?!?!" Lance squeaked. A larger tan boy with a orange bloodstained head band hoped out with his hand on his pistol positioned intently in his pants. Hunk. Lance breathed "Ill go talk to them first." Keith nodded swallowing worried, his Adams Apple bobbing. Lance stepped out and ran toward his friends "HUNK!!! PIDGE!!!" He cried and Pidge dropped her riffle on the dirt road and sprinted towards the oncoming Lance. Pidge jumped into his arms and cried "LANCE YOURE ALIVE OHMYGOD LANCE" Lance grabbed her and Hunk soon joined crying and celebrating their reunion. They broke off and Pidge swiftly punched Lance in the gut and said "Where have you been?!?" Lance groaning said "Jesus Pidge that's my greeting? A hug then punch? Not cool. And where have I been? Well... it's a long story." Hunk chimes in "Hey buddy did I see you come out the passenger side? Is there another survivor in there??" Lance signs "not really. There is another driving but... he's infected. He's undead." Pidge and Hunks faces go pale "what." Pidge manages to choke out "he's safe, he's safe I swear! He saved me! He sheltered me! He... he kissed me. I promise he's safe. Here, meet him yourself!" Lance try's to smile naturally at them as they stare in disbelief "KEITH! KEITH COME MEET PIDGE AND HUNK!" Lance calls to the truck. Pidge walks backwards and picks up her rifle "Pidge there's no need for that. Keith is honestly more human and alive than me! I swear" Pidge just nodded and clutched the gun. Keith slowly started to walk to were they stood and Hunk and Pidge stared with huge eyes. "Hey, I'm Keith. I've heard about you guys. You're Pidge and you're Hunk right? It's nice to meet you." Keith stutters out. Lance grabs his hand. Pidge stares at the interconnected fingers and speaks "Lance... this is a zombie. Keith you're a zombie. No matter what he's gonna need some b-brains soon. And you... you're his only real source other than dead b-brains. L-Lance. It-this can't work out." Pidge was stumbling. "Pidge there are dead bodies everywhere. Plenty of brains in em'. Keith can eat those. I know live ones taste better, but he doesn't care! Pidge, Keith is amazing! He saved me, and he would never take my brain." Keith chimed in "I'm only after his heart. I swear. This is. So weird. I know. I've only been a zombie for a few weeks and it's hard but I promise I'd never hurt Lance." Hunk butted in "You know how this works don't you? It's an INFECTION. It gets worse. And that part of your brain being so rational and loving? I'd give it another week until it's gone. And that give Lance one week with a brain." Lance was shocked "Hunk. Pidge. Please." Keith looked defeated. Lance looked desperate. "You know what you have to do Lance" Pidge said as she offered him the riffle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last!!! It's been a wild ride my friends! Sorry I was a scatterbrained author and didn't update regularly! <3


	9. Chapter 9 (LAST CHAPTER!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a very short lil last chapter full of :( I'm sorry I'm mean and like to be sad!!! Lance and Keith have like a switched bonding moment but with blood. That's the summary.
> 
> WARNING!!!! BLOOD!!! MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!!! SORRY!!!

Lance recoiled in horror and clutched onto Keith. "I would never kill him." Lance stated boldly. Pidge sighed "then I will" and aimed her riffle and shot. Twice. Hit Keith in the shoulder and neck. Keith collapsed and Lance dropped to his knees "NO, FUCK, NO! KEITH! BABY! PLEASE GOD NO!" Lance cried as he cradled his bleeding lovers head. Keith coughed up blood and winced. "It's ok. They're right. I would've only gotten worse. And I am gonna be with Shiro now, I'll tell him all about you. I love you. We will meet again, Survivor." Keith choked out. Lance cried at the nickname and whispered to him "I love you too. I love you so much. Tell Shiro to protect you. You have my heart. So much worse than having my brain. You have my heart. Forever. My love." Lance cried as he saw death take Keith. Lance had intended to keep his promise to Keith, he would've never left him. He just wasn't prepared for Keith to leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS DONE!


End file.
